warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Legio Vulcanum II
The Legio Vulcanum II ("Lords of Ruin") is a Traitor Titan Legion of the Dark Mechanicum that repudiated its oaths to the Emperor of Mankind and followed the Warmaster Horus into the service of the Ruinous Powers during the Horus Heresy. There is very little information in Imperial records about this Titan Legion's founding, though it is believed that it was founded before the Age of the Imperium during the Age of Strife. The Legio Vulcanum II, alongside the ''Legio Vulcanum'' I, hailed from within the Vulcanis System upon the Forge World of Stygies VIII in the Ultima Segmentum, a large moon orbiting a massive ringed gas giant on the outer fringes of the star system. These two Legions once stood sentinel near the tear in reality known as the Eye of Terror, guarding against invaders from the galactic north. But when the Warmaster turned upon the Emperor, the majority of both of the Forge World's Legions were fighting at Horus' side in the Great Crusade, and they quickly swore their allegiance to him, following the Arch-Traitor into damnation. Legion History Stygies VIII was once home to two Titan Legions, both bearing the High Gothic name Legio Vulcanum -- the Legio Vulcanum I and ''Legio Vulcanum'' II -- but more commonly known by their respective Low Gothic names: the "Dark Fire" and the "Lords of Ruin." Located close to the ruinous hole in reality known as the Eye of Terror, the Legions stood watch against invaders from the galactic north. While unusual for a single star system to support two full Titan Legions, it is far from unknown, as Mars itself supports three. Stygies VIII was granted two Legions due to its close proximity to the Eye of Terror and the attendant risks of Chaos attack on this important Forge World. Most of the twin Legions' war engines were on crusade with the Warmaster Horus when the Horus Heresy began. In a series of bloody surprise attacks, a core of Chaos Cultists back on Stygies VIII seized control of the Forge World's manufactorum facilities. Reduced to a small group of Loyalist Tech-priests, these valiant defenders protected the planet's Temple of Knowledge against the robed cultists and the hastily-improvised berserker machines that they had produced. Trapped and on their own, the Loyalists expected that death would eventually follow, but unanticipated liberation came on the thirty-first day of the siege in the form of the graceful Eldar Titans and hundreds of Jetbike-mounted warriors of the Saim-Hann Craftworld who smashed the servants of Chaos. They had not come to help the Mon-Keigh, but to deny to the Forces of Chaos such a strategically potent manufacturing world so close to the Eye of Terror. When the Horus Heresy finally ended, both of the Traitor Titan Legions of Stygies VIII fled into exile within the Eye of Terror. The planet is now home to a third Titan Legion, the Legio Honorum, which was brought to restore the Forge World's honour in the eyes of the Emperor. Notable Campaigns *'Shi'Hu'Gal Purge (Unknown Date.M31)' - The Legios Vulcanum I and II supported the Night Lords Legion during the infamous xenocidal purge of the Shi'Hu'Gal Dominion during the Great Crusade. *'Battle of Molech (009.M31)' - Molech was a Knight World ruled over by House Devine ever since the Emperor Himself led an expedition to bring it into the fledgling Imperium and left a significant garrison there. The planet thrived under the rule of Devine, the populace of its capital city of Lupercalia never knowing the true reason why the Emperor had taken it upon Himself to lead the force that claimed it. Unfortunately for the citizens of Molech, the Traitor Horus knew exactly what lay beneath the city that had been named in his honour -- a Warp Gate which, it was said, had allowed the Emperor to convene with the Ruinous Powers themselves. When Loyalist forces became aware of the Traitor fleet's approach, they mustered at Molech. As well as a trio of Titan Legions -- the Legio Gryphonicus, Legio Crucius, and Legio Fortidus -- there were elements of each of the Imperium's fighting forces, including nearly a dozen Knight Houses which owed fealty to Devine. The Traitor force was equally impressive, featuring no fewer than four Titan Legions: the Legio Vulpa, Legio Interfector, Legio Vulcanum I, and the infamous Legio Mortis. Maniples of god-engines began their march against Avadon, their orders to lay the city to waste. Refugees streamed from it, desperate to get ahead of the Traitors' advance. *'13th Black Crusade (999.M41)' - When Abaddon the Despoiler led the largest Chaos incursion into Imperial space in 999.M41 since the Horus Heresy as part of the 13th Black Crusade, the Legio Vulcanum II was one of the Traitor Titan Legions that had a suspected presence in the campaign near the Imperial world of Subiaco Diablo. Legion Traits Two-Faced God The Dark Fire and the Lords of Ruin Legions had a long history of competition with each other. This was fuelled by the shared genetic ancestry of their Princeps, who were created using ancient cloning techniques, and saw in their brothers and sisters dark reflections of themselves. Following their fall to Chaos, corrupted clone crews linked a Legio Vulcanum maniple together in a disturbing way mere technology could not, and each Titan that fell in battle was keenly felt by its brothers and sisters. So interlinked were the two Legions that their command structure blended together, and in battle, Princeps Seniores could share tactical information and guide each other's battlegroup without fear of becoming subsumed by another Titan Legion. Legion Specific Wargear *'Janus Pattern Missiles' - Janus Pattern Missiles were not exclusive to Stygies VIII, though the Forge World had amassed great stores of these weapons before the Horus Heresy, and its Legions were always well-supplied with this specialised form of ordnance. Notable Titans None listed in current Imperial records. Notable Personnel None listed in current Imperial records. Legion Appearance Legion Colours Before their fall to Chaos, the Legio Vulcanum I and II primarily coloured their Titans in black and teal, trimmed in yellowish brass trim. After their corruption, and time spent in the Warp over several millennia, the Titans of the Legio Vulcanum II seem to no longer follow any single colour scheme. Legion Badge The Legio Vulcanum II's badge is not listed in current Imperial records. Sources *''Adeptus Titanicus - The Horus Heresy: Doom of Molech'' (Specialty Game), pp. 9-10, 23 *''Codex: Eye of Terror'' (3rd Edition), pg. 16 *''Imperial Armour Volume One - Imperial Guard & Imperial Navy'', pg. 8 *''Titan Legions'' (2nd Edition), pg. 18 Gallery Legio Vulcanum 2 Dark Fire.jpg|A Chaos-corrupted ''Warhound''-class Titan of the Legio Vulcanum II ES:Legio Vulcanum II Category:L Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Walkers Category:Dark Mechanicus Category:Traitor Titan Legions Category:Walkers